


Flan and Swimming In The Lake

by hito_ritabi



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Swimming, eating dessert, flan - Freeform, lake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 13:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2510102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hito_ritabi/pseuds/hito_ritabi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Characters are from my completed story "Memory of You"; this is post-story.<br/>Prompt practice: your mc tries a new (dessert) food for the first time. //Your mc teaches the villain to swim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flan and Swimming In The Lake

** Holding his breath, his eyes fell shut. Standing on a dock that stretched far out into the lake waters, the silence was palpable. The air was hot and moist, but a cool breeze flew by, picking up chills from the water's rippling surface. As the breeze ghosted its hand through his dark chocolate hair, tickling his nose with sweet scents of the nature around him, Dareka opened his eyes slowly. The sunlight blinded him at first, but it settled and disappaited, his eyes adjusting within a few seconds. **

 

**“ I'm back,” called a familiar robust voice from behind him. Dareka turned around to see Konya's smiling face. The wind was brushing through his dusty blond hair, too, making it look fluffier. The sunshine dancing on the water's surface glinted off of his glasses. In his hand he was carrying a white cardstock box with the lid open. He looked handsome, but he was still wearing that beat-up old blue zip-up hoodie.**

 

**“ What did you need to bring?” Dareka asked, turning toward the other man.**

 

** Without speaking, Konya showed the contents of the box to Dareka. Inside sitting on individual paper doilies were two flans. Dark chocolate topping the golden yellow cream base that jiggled. In a small bowl to the side was a white cream that looked like whipping cream, and there were two delicate forks with three tines. **

 

**“ Flan.” Konya answered as he lifted out one of the treats after placing the box down. Balancing the doily on his palm, he used his other hand to take a small piece off with one of the forks and held it out to Dareka while sitting on his knee. Dareka leaned down, feeling the red ribbon around his neck tickle as the breeze brushed by delicately. His mouth open, Dareka waited as Konya slipped the fork into his mouth. All the while, Dareka was focused on Konya's radiant blue eyes. Konya sensed this and looked to his face, though he probably was gauging how Dareka was liking the treat instead. “Good?”**

 

**“ Mmm.” Dareka nodded, touching a finger to his lip so he'd remind himself to swallow first before speaking. “Very sweet.”**

 

** After eating their treats, Konya took off his shirt and slid into the cool lake water off the docks. Dareka was playing with his glasses while the man swam around, stretching his legs. **

 

**“ You should come in, too. Let's get that blood moving in that body of yours.” Konya called as he swam back toward the dock.**

 

** Dareka stared at him dumbfounded. He shook his head, blushing and looked down. “I can't. After the fall from Heaven... I can't swim. There's just some things I guess I can't do anymore even though Gabriel had the heart to revive me.” **

 

** Konya shifted closer, waving a hand to Dareka to catch his attention. When the red eyes focused on him, he spoke with a smile, “You're the villain because you came back from the dead to torment me, and I'm the villian too, because I killed you.” **

 

**“ You didn't--” Dareka started, desperately trying to apologize, but Konya was ahead of him.**

 

**“ I'll just have to reteach you every thing you've forgotten.” He said, lifting his hand up for his lover to take.**

 

** With a bit of nervousness, Dareka put down the glasses and took off his shirt before he let himself go into the water. Konya held him around his waist to keep his head above the water but was patient. **


End file.
